


The Hall of Fame

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [46]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnant Sex, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's second trimester hormones might be addling Tommy's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with comments and kudos. A big thank you to fiacresgirl for featuring me in her Profiling The Pen feature on tumblr.
> 
> I apologize for missing Saturday's installment. Technology and out of town company have conspired against my posting schedule. This isn't the installment I planned on sharing on Saturday or today, but I hope you don't mind this quickie (pun intended). Likealadyboss, I hope this qualifies as both lighter and smut. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 13\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 14\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 15\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 16\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 17\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 18\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 19\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 20\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 21\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 22\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 23\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 24\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 25\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 26\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 27\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 28\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 29\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 30\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 31\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 32\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 33\. Three (Part 13)  
> 34\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 35\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 36\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 37\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 38\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 39\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 40\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 41\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 42\. William (Part 29)  
> 43\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 44\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 45\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 46\. Brothers (Part 45)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Tommy,” Felicity’s fingernails dug into the back of his hands and her back arched off the bed, “don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

His tongue continued to flick rapidly against her erect nipple as Tommy watched his pregnant wife come undone. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before he sucked on it, hard.

Felicity threw her head back and cried, “Fuuuuuck.” She collapsed against the bed as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Tommy sat back on his heels and began to silently debrief with himself. Both of his hands were still held by hers. Both his penis and his pelvis had only made contact with the mattress. His mouth and tongue were the only parts of his anatomy that had made any contact with his wife’s body and had yet to travel below her belly button. This had never happened before. Felicity had always been aroused by nipple play, but she’d never been able to achieve orgasm without direct clitoral stimulation.

Felicity’s eyes opened, “What?”

“What?” he asked like he’d just been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“I’d ask you if something is wrong, but you’re smirking,” she teased.

He couldn’t help himself and he didn’t know if it was possible, but he was pretty sure his smirk got bigger, “Did you?” He raised his eyebrows, “Just?”

She laughed breathily and patted his thigh, “I did. A+ for you.”

He leaned over her pregnant belly and grabbed his cell. He sent Oliver a quick text.

Felicity’s hand intercepted his when he went to return his cell to the nightstand. She read his text, “I won.” She arched a brow, “You won what?”

“Sex,” he said with a grin.

“You won, sex?” she asked with amusement.

“I did and it seemed only fair that I let Ollie know,” he kissed her forehead, “so that he can stop trying.”

“I wasn’t aware that you guys were having a sex competition,” Felicity remarked with far less amusement.

He waggled his eyebrows, “Since we were about fifteen.” His fingers traced over her swollen abdomen, “He won abs and resting sex face.”

Felicity tried to keep the smile from her face, “And you won - sex?”

He nodded vigorously, “Yes, just now. You were here for it.” He kissed her belly, “Don’t worry, I’ll name you in my acceptance speech. I couldn’t have won without you.”

“I don’t want to burst your bubble, because your technique is fantastic, but,”

“No, no, no,” Tommy playfully covered her mouth, "no buts. I won. There won’t be any asterisks next to my name at the Hall of Fame.”

Felicity licked the center of his palm and he removed his hand from her mouth, “The Sex Hall of Fame?”

“Yes, it’s in Des Moines, Iowa,” he said solemnly.

“Des Moines, Iowa?” she asked shaking her head.

The smile on Felicity’s face made Tommy smile wider. As much as he loved giving Felicity’s orgasms, he loved making her smile even more, “What else are they going to do in Des Moines? I hope they’re sex champions, otherwise, all that corn is just sad.”

“I think that all of my second trimester hormones have made my breasts very sensitive to your expert technique,” she began to laugh, “and have addled your brain.”

He laid down on his back and snaked an arm beneath her back to help roll her onto her side, “I love your second trimester hormones and I applaud the superhuman libido they’ve bestowed upon you, but they don’t disqualify me from having an asterisk free mention in the Hall of Fame.” His cell vibrated and he read the text from Oliver, _No, you didn’t_ , and his face fell. Logically, he knew that Oliver was only teasing because Tommy hadn’t told Oliver what he’d won yet, but now he wondered if he hadn’t won. Felicity’s libido had been firing on all cylinders and Oliver and Tommy were barely able to keep up with her. Lately, Felicity had been having lots of one on one sex with her husbands.

Felicity swung a leg over his hip and sat up. Her fingers ran through his chest hair as her hips rocked against his. She reached up and rubbed the crease in his brow, “Am I too heavy?”

Tommy’s hand dropped the cell and landed on her hip, “No, you’re perfect.” She was perfect. He always loved having sex with Felicity, but he’d become super turned on by her pregnancy. The bigger she got with their baby, the more irresistible he found her.

Her hips stopped moving, “Then, why the frowny face?”

He laughed as he used his hands to help guide her hips back into motion, “Nothing, I was just thinking that Oliver probably already figured out the whole nipple thing already – which I guess means that we’re tied.”

The smile completely fell from Felicity’s face, “Winning sex is starting to feel less like a joke and more like a weirdly dysfunctional thing between the two of you that I’m not happy to be a part of.”

“Hey,” Tommy sat up and wrapped his arms around her, “it’s completely a joke. I promise you, we’ve never ever talked about sex with you like this. You loving us – that’s winning.” He kissed the tip of her nose, “I’m sorry, I just got carried away. It’s not every day a man brings his wife to orgasm without touching her magic button.” He sat up a little straighter, “I was feeling very proud of myself and got a skosh smug. It’s a good thing you got rid of our Facebook accounts.”

“Facebook?” the smile had returned to her face.

“This is totally something I’d post on Facebook.” He let go of her and flexed his biceps, “I’d take a creepy selfie in the mirror and declare victory in a very tasteful post.”

She pushed on his shoulders until he was flat on his back, “This is exactly why I got rid of your Facebook account.”

“I thought it was because of the hacking press,” he winked.

“The hacking press and the weird sex victory declarations,” she leaned forward and kissed him. “Tommy?”

He pushed her hair from her eyes, “Yes, babe?”

Her hand slid between them and she wrapped her fingers around him, “Are we going to actually have sex or, now that you’ve won, are you going to retire from practicing and just teach?”

He involuntarily thrust into her hand, “I’m definitely not retiring.” He lifted his head and kissed his wife deeply, “I’m nowhere near finished practicing with you.”

“Good answer,” she said as she took him inside and sat up.

Tommy lifted his knees to give her more support as she rocked against him. His hands rested on her hips and helped guide her movements before they traveled up her sides and cupped her breasts. His fingers rolled her erect nipples and she tossed her head back in response. “God, you’re beautiful,” he said as he watched his wife, her belly heavy with their child, take pleasure from him.

Felicity’s head dropped and she looked at him, “I love you.”

His hands left her breasts and slid up her back until they were clasping her shoulders. He sat up and held her as close as her stomach would allow. “I love you,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it. Felicity’s face lit up with a smile, “You won.”

His arms tightened around her, “I did?”

“It might end in a tie, but you won’t be the one getting the asterisk,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“In that case, Mrs. Merlyn-Queen-Smoak, I think we need to try again - for science.” He lowered his head and captured a nipple between his lips and began to suck.

“I love – science.” Felicity’s fingers tightened in his hair and her inner muscles began to flutter around him, “Tommy, yes. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I'm trying to get back on schedule for Saturday,
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
